Garrett Wang
| Place of birth = Riverside, California, USA | Characters = Harry Kim | Image2 = Harry Kim 2371.jpg }} An actor out of Riverside, California, Garrett Richard Wang is most famous for his role as Ensign Harry Kim on Star Trek: Voyager. Several costumes and uniform components worn by Wang during the run of Star Trek: Voyager were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Personal Wang's first schooling was in Bermuda, after which he moved back to the US at the age of nine. Graduating from Harding Academy High School in Memphis, Tennessee, he studied at UCLA, where began to major in Asian studies until a theater instructor there convinced him to pursue acting. He began performing in a number of productions, and continued to do so after graduating. In 1997, he was chosen by People Magazine as one of the "50 Most Beautiful People in the World". And in 2001, E! (Entertainment Television) selected Wang as one of the "20 Coolest Bachelors" in the country. Wang is also a fan of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In an interview with TV Zone magazine in 1998, he stated his favorite episodes as being , , , and . While not an official participant of the ceremony, Wang was the only main actor of any Star Trek series to attend the closing ceremony of Star Trek: The Experience in Las Vegas on 1 September 2008. Wang is of Chinese descent. His Chinese name is 王以瞻 (Wang Yizhan or Wang Yi Chung), translating to "One who is admired by many". His last name is pronounced "wong". Wang had strong criticisms of Voyager executive producer Rick Berman. During a chat with the website GeeksOn.com, Wang called Berman "an idiot" and made the claim that "if there is a hell in this existence that we have that people can go to, he's first on the list." http://parsecawards.com/node/589 Career Wang landed his first television appearance in 1994, co-starring with in an episode of her short-lived sitcom All American Girl. That same year, he was signed aboard Star Trek: Voyager. Outside of Voyager, Wang also appeared in a number of independent films and short subjects, including Angry Cafe (1995, with France Nuyen), Hundred Percent (1998), and Ivory Towers (1998, with Time Winters). He also appeared along with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star (and co-star) Armin Shimerman and Star Trek: Enterprise star Dominic Keating in the 1999 comedy The Auteur Theory. He more recently starred in the independent horror movie Demon Island. In 2005, Wang appeared in the epic television Western mini-series Into the West, playing the role of Chow-Ping Yen. Fellow Star Trek performers Keith Carradine and Clayton Rohner were also a part of the series' cast. In 2006, Wang co-starred with numerous other Star Trek performers in the fan films, Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, directed by and co-starring his former Voyager castmate Tim Russ. While Russ reprised his Voyager character of Tuvok in the series, Wang's role is a new character. Other past Star Trek performers participating in the series are Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Alan Ruck, Grace Lee Whitney, Cirroc Lofton, Celeste Yarnall, Gary Graham, Chase Masterson, Crystal Allen, J.G. Hertzler, Jack Donner, Lawrence Montaigne, and Arlene Martel. Wang can be seen briefly in the video for the Rage Against the Machine song "Sleep Now in the Fire." The band's guitarist is none other than Tom Morello, who made a cameo appearance on Star Trek: Voyager. Wang recently shot an independent comedy with Star Trek: Enterprise star Anthony Montgomery called Why Am I Doing This? Additional characters Image:Kim_hologram2371.jpg|Harry Kim (hologram) ( ) Image:Kim_hologram2373.jpg|Harry Kim (hologram) ( ) Image:Evil_kim.jpg|Harry Kim (Kyrian recreation) ( ) Image:Kim_biomimetic_copy.jpg‎|Biomimetic lifeform (imitating Harry Kim) ( ) Image:Kim_hologram2376.jpg|Harry Kim (hologram) ( ) Image:Kimball -hologram).jpg|Kymble (hologram) ( ) External links * * Wang, Garrett Wang, Garrett bg:Гарет Уонг cs:Garrett Wang de:Garrett Wang es:Garrett Wang nl:Garrett Wang pl:Garrett Wang